


Eden

by chargebuffering



Category: Just Cause (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Gen, JC3 DLC spoilers, JC3 Spoilers, M/M, Multi, tbh mario should have been in the DLC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 04:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13895814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chargebuffering/pseuds/chargebuffering
Summary: Set in the Just Cause 3 Expansion Pack DLC - Sky Arena. Rico faces another challenge but this time in the sky.





	Eden

"Sheldon. What seems to be the problem?" Rico asked as he put away his parachute, reeling into the site where his mentor was. Sheldon was crouching near the fire and what seemed to be a destroyed jet. 

He fixed his hat, looking at Rico. "Some weird jet was attacking a town and one lucky rebel shot it down. The problem is, we don't know where it came from and who it was." 

"Another person is attacking Medici? Unlikely." Rico scoffed. Sheldon dug around the crashed site and found a white block with the word Eden on it. 

"Eden? I thought this corporation shut down decades ago. How can they-" The texan became puzzled at the scrap. 

"Another one of your cilents?" Rico crudely joked. 

"No, Eden was a corporation where they would test on some new drones and aircraft. Something happened that made them disappeared in the 90s. The hell I knew." Sheldon responded taking a big huff. 

"So you're saying a discontinued corporation is magically rising and setting out drones?" Rico crossed his arms and made that face at Sheldon. 

"It seems unlikely partner..but the drones are concrete evidence." Sheldon noted, Rico held up the scrap. His eyes squinted in annoyance, Medici dealt with Di Ravello already. The days of fear should be over. 

"Are you up for the challenge, amigo?" Sheldon asked. "Medici is asking for another favor." The mexican dictator remover specialist nodded while he bit his lip, concered. 

"Yes, for Medici." Rico answered roughly. "And it better not be for the Agency's gains, Sheldon. Medici isn't some pawn for the Agency." 

Sheldon got a little nervous, "Relax hombre! The Agency doesn't know nothing about Eden's weird reprisal!" 

Rico crossed his arms once more and became stern. 

"Good! Right 'ere is a lovely present for you!" Sheldon smiled as he suited up Rico and upgraded his gliding gear. 

"Heh heh!" He laughed. "Ain't it a beauty? Dimah--" 

Rico and Sheldon both stopped and thought about Dimah. Rico was the last one to see her before her demise at the tower, a death he will never forget.   
"Dimah made this for you. It was the last upgrade that she completed." Sheldon spoke softly, while buckling up the last buckle. Rico just stared in silence, he didn't want to remember Dimah like this. 

Rico then t-posed, looking at the glider. Instead of just a normal black and red pattern, it was also companied by a glowing blue. Rico noticed the glowing substance.   
"Sheldon...is this.." 

"Bavarium!" Sheldon happily completed answered Rico's question. "Dimah had a lot of stuff packed just for you,Rico." 

Rico sighed, being used as a guinea pig even after Dimah's death wasn't on his mind. 

"This isn't what I expected but, bless your resting soul, Dimah." Rico paid his respects. Sheldon whistled. 

"I'll send you the coordinates of the new drone attacks. You better not get killed, goddammit." The texan sorta joked with Rico. 

"That's the least that you must worry about Sheldon, trust me." He smirked as he took off with the glider. 

-  
"What the hell is up with this thing!?" Rico shouted as he swayed out of control with the new glide suit. "Hey Sheldon!" 

Sheldon responded over the Commlink. 

"Hey hey hey! Par'ner! I forgot to instruct you. Since this suit is upgraded with Bavarium, it can give you a boost! It says it right here on the manual Dimah wrote. I must say, she had som' bad writing, kiddo-" 

"Sheldon, focus!" Rico snapped. "Or else I will be nothing but a dead man on the ground." 

"Er, right! The Bavarium boost should only be used at certain time constraints, but letting it fill up will cause it to overheat and eventually--explode." The texan read from the book. Rico shook his head;He didn't understand Dimah's and her denotating projects. He flex his wings so he could pull back and not go too fast. 

"Is that all this suit can do?" Rico asked, he was flying upward near the clouds. It began getting dark and yet Rico didn't see any peace in the stars. Medici was under attack once again, how could he? 

"I'm guessing..." Sheldon said in confusion, he searched for more pages but came up short. "Oh wait here-" 

The commlink signal became jammed. Both men made a sound of confusion. 

"What the shit! Rico!" Sheldon shook his commlink while he sat at his desk. "What the fuck?" 

In the air, Rico also reacted to the jammed signal. 

"Sheldon stop playing games!" 

"No one is playing games here." 

Rico heard the voice, the voice of a woman. 

"How in the hell did you get into my Commlink, reveal yourself." Rico commanded immediately. 

"Little rodents like you shouldn't be snooping around just for boredom." The woman snapped a little bit at Rico. "Destroy my machines, my creations and you will face the consequences." 

"So, you're the one who's attacking Medici.." Rico lowly recalled. "I'm guessing you're Eden?" 

The call ended and went right back to Sheldon. 

"WITH A GODDAMN SHOVEL!" 

"Sheldon, was I interrupting something?" Rico asked while he thought that Sheldon was on another rant about the Commlinks weren't working

"Rico! There you are!" Sheldon enthusatically answered, motors could be heard in the background. "The rebels have reported more drones near Manea! Get cho ass over there and stop them!" 

"I'm on my way, I just had a little talk with Eden.." Rico mentioned. 

"Eden? Someone is there?" Sheldon asked. 

"Yeah. A woman." Rico said lightly. "I don't think she is very friendly." 

Sheldon kept looking at the road while he held the walkie talkie in his hand.


End file.
